


【礼尊】两个人的华尔兹

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】两个人的华尔兹

周防尊是吠舞罗王国的公主，说是公主，其实他是男的，举国上下也都清楚，只是因为貌美大家也就都这样叫，最开始还是他的童年玩伴十束多多良先叫他公主的，周防倒也不在意也就由着他们叫。  
此刻他正百无聊赖地坐在中庭喂庭院里的鸽子，今早从房间里醒来时十束帮他穿好衣服梳好头发顺便告知：“Princess，今天邻国会派使者来访我国。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
实际上吠舞罗的实权握在周防公主手里，只是周防不擅长处理政务主动选择了不登基，国家治理现在基本交由草薙出云负责。  
“Princess不去看看邻国的使者吗？”  
“不去。”周防尊对于这种事没什么兴趣，抓起几包鸟饲料去中庭喂鸽子去了。  
吠舞罗的邻国名为Scepter 4，略微有点奇怪的名字，国王宗像礼司跟随着遣往吠舞罗王国的使者一行中来到了吠舞罗，当然，宗像事先并没有告知，于是草薙出云接待的是使者淡岛世理，而装扮成士兵长模样的Scepter 4国王将马匹安置好后在富丽堂皇的王宫院内闲逛，说起来他还从来没有来过邻国，两家虽说上世纪以来就孽缘不断不过现在和平年代两家也来往频繁了起来。  
能够和平相处是好事，宗像转过长廊看到庭院里一名红发男子在喂鸽子，男人衣着华美光鲜，想必是位王公贵族，既然这么悠闲地在王宫庭院里恐怕是王子吧，只是有些奇怪，宗像听说吠舞罗只有公主没有王子。  
国王上前迈出一步，一阵暖风吹来刚才还在地上啄食的鸽子群哗啦啦扑扇着翅膀飞了起来，宗像在扇动的羽翼间隙捕捉到了对方鎏金色的眼眸。  
真是位美人啊，明媚的蔷薇花色的发丝随着风轻轻拂动，英气的五官简直像是精心雕刻的一般，宗像礼司自认自己的容貌也很俊美，然而对方是和自己完全不同的一种美。  
周防尊自然也发现了这位闯入他安静庭院的不速之客，藏青色的发丝梳理地十分整齐漂亮，只需这一点周防就可以确认对方绝对不是士兵这样的身份，至少是位贵族，鼻梁上的一副眼镜衬得这张俊美的脸更富有魅力，身上的衣服整洁服帖没有一丝多余的褶皱，周防愈发确认对方的身份不一般。  
“您好，我是Scepter 4派来贵国的使者，请叫我礼司。”  
周防看着他对自己行礼倒是意外地没有反感，公主最讨厌那些繁文缛节，觉得浪费时间浪费精力，所以周防是毫无规矩地长大的，见到任何人不行礼也不让别人行礼，只是随着年龄的增长已经成年的周防尊不能再像以前那样随心所欲，周边国家的使者来往愈加密切，草薙让周防临时学习些最基本的礼仪，只是周防上课的时候都用来睡觉了。  
“周防尊。”薄唇轻启说出自己的名字。  
“哦呀？”宗像略感诧异，因为说起周防尊这个名字，周遭国的王族都知道这可是吠舞罗的公主啊。“想不到吠舞罗的公主其实是王子啊。”宗像轻笑，并无他意，只是单纯觉得有趣。  
“他们喜欢这样叫，我也纠正不过来。”  
“可能有些谮越，不过我可以坐您旁边吗？”  
“你随意。”周防往旁边挪了挪让对方坐在长椅上。  
宗像的视线落在庭院中心的花卉园上，娇艳欲滴的蔷薇花正是怒放的时期：“恕我冒昧，我觉得您就像这些蔷薇一般美丽。”  
“哼，恭维的话就不必了。”周防尊还是听得出来的，听了无数恭维话后谁是真心赞美谁是虚情假意差别还是很大的，只是对方看起来不像是刻意恭维，只是说话的语气略微有些让他不愉快。  
“您觉得我是假意恭维么？我只是说出了我的心里话。”  
周防尊深呼了口气，他才不会轻易相信别人说的这种话，更别说对方只是第一次见面的人，还是邻国的不知名贵族。  
鸽子又飞落到庭院里来，周防继续拿手里的饲料撒在地上喂鸽子。宗像礼司面带得体的微笑：“可以让我也试试吗？”  
周防公主分了些饲料倒在他手里，宗像托着掌心的饲料试图喂一只刚巧飞落在长椅扶手上的鸽子，只是他的手凑了过去鸽子却扭过头去看也不看，宗像再次尝试结果鸽子飞跑到周防尊的身侧去啄食他手上的饲料。  
既然这样不行那就喂地上的好了，宗像起身刚说走向鸽子群稍微密集的方向就把它们吓得飞起来了。  
鸽子没喂到而且似乎明显被嫌弃了，周防尊坐在长椅上笑得花枝乱颤，宗像叹息一声苦笑着：“看来鸽子们不喜欢我啊。”  
周防招手一只鸽子飞落在他手指上：“这是我喂的鸽子，它们不认识你当然不行了，过来。”宗像看到他招手于是照做走近，周防走到他面前托起他捧着饲料的手让停在手指上的鸽子靠近，鸽子一开始还是有些左顾右盼，不过瞥到食物也就开始啄食，略微尖硬的鸟喙轻点着掌心还真是种奇妙的感觉。宗像礼司抬眼看到周防尊正得意地冲自己扬起唇角：“你要跟我在一起它们才会吃。”  
宗像微怔，刚想说些什么此时侍从来到庭院行礼：“公主殿下，草薙殿下请您务必出席今晚的宴会。”  
“我知道了。”周防方才还一副悠闲的样子现在倒表现出了些微苦恼。  
“公主殿下有什么烦恼吗？”  
“我不想去……”  
“为何？”  
“因为无聊啊，讨论两国外交这种事你不觉得无聊吗？而且社交很累，尤其还要跳什么舞……”周防心想也许对方并不这么觉得，撇了撇嘴。  
宗像轻笑起来，他捧起周防的手轻吻对方的指尖：“的确有些无聊，不过我想我可以为您带来一些乐趣。”  
“你？”  
青发男人后退几步抽出腰间的佩剑执在胸前：“请公主殿下允许我与贵国的剑士比剑，并给予获胜者奖励。”  
“呵……”周防觉得有意思了起来，毕竟眼前这人的剑术如何他的确还是有些好奇呢，打个响指叫来几名亲信的下属。  
“公主殿下，这样好了，奖励就是获得今晚与公主您共赴舞池的资格。”宗像礼司推了推眼镜。  
“啊？你怎么擅自……算了，随你们喜欢。”周防坐在长椅上准备欣赏，而士兵们平日里就十分爱戴周防公主，此刻听说可以拥有与公主共舞的机会都纷纷摩拳擦掌，况且对方戴眼镜的男人虽说个头不错终究身形纤细，只是没想到宗像礼司挥起剑来剑路既优雅又美丽，丝毫没有多余的动作，精准地避开士兵们的攻击再借力用剑尖抵上对方身上穿戴的甲胄，轻松地简直不像话，理所当然最后是宗像礼司击败了周防尊挑选的这些士兵。  
宗像提着剑来到周防面前行礼：“请公主履行您的诺言。”  
“哼。”周防轻哼一声朝旁边一名士兵招手，士兵会意把手里的剑扔给周防，周防把剑握在手中。“获胜者的确可以获得奖励，但我可没说只有他们几个。”  
“哦呀哦呀，”宗像礼司无奈地推了推镜片。“若是公主您获胜的话那我岂不是就没有机会了？”  
士兵们见到公主持剑愈发兴奋起来，周防尊鲜少手持武器，这下子他们都可以见识到了。  
周防的剑路与其说蛮横无理不如说直白简单，在宗像这种常年练剑的人眼里这位公主完全就是凭自己喜好出招且直接地有些过分，本应是最好对付的类型，可是宗像与他兵刃相接几番回合发现周防并不是头脑简单，他能够看破自己的招式并用自己意想不到的方式破解，甚至于，腕力方面周防尊要在他之上，剑刃相撞摩擦出火花，宗像握剑的手被震得差一点要握不紧剑柄。  
然而宗像越是与他切磋越是了解对方的情况，胜率也就会越大，调整握剑方式、力度以及角度，宗像靠着自己的头脑来调动身体，用最有效的方式将胜利握在手中。  
围观的几名士兵看得目不暇接，两人的来往未免太精彩了。剑尖削掉几缕头发，宗像察觉自己过于认真急忙撤出圈子：“抱歉削掉了公主您的发丝，恐怕我已经没有资格和您共赴舞池了。”  
“你在说什么啊？”周防摸了摸自己头发。“干得漂亮。”说罢将剑还给方才的士兵。  
“您不会怪罪吗？”宗像收剑入鞘跟在他身后。  
“为什么要怪罪啊？”周防回到自己的宫殿没想到对方还跟在后面。“我说你啊，我回宫你也跟着吗？”  
“啊……”宗像这才醒悟过来。“我以为您要招待我……”  
“哼，你倒想得美，我要换衣服，今晚还有宴会呢。”  
“那我期待着，公主殿下。”  
周防尊回到自己宫殿十束走过来看到公主心情不错的样子：“Princess今天遇到什么有趣的事了吗？”  
“算是吧。”周防松开颈间的领结让自己能够舒服一些，十束帮他脱掉衣服：“草薙哥送来一套晚宴礼服说让Princess今晚穿。”  
“嗯，那就穿那身。”  
王宫里的晚宴开始了，王公贵族们衣着华丽地聚在大厅内谈笑，作为贵宾被邀请的Scepter 4国的使者们也由草薙出云安排了合身的礼服，宗像礼司身上这件白色的燕尾服合身得体，胸前别着一朵紫鸢尾。  
突然人群都朝向一个方向，宗像同样看了过去看到这个草薙出云和周防尊一同从铺了红毯的楼梯上走下来。  
白天见到的周防尊发丝都是乖顺地垂下来的，然而今晚额发悉数抹到脑后像是张扬的火焰，唯留下细细的两捋在额前随着下楼的动作轻颤，晶亮的红流苏耳饰让这份张狂的气势增添了几分美感，黑色的燕尾服衬出完美的身形，尤其是裸露在裤脚外的脚踝更显得身形倾长。  
周防公主简直太过亮眼了，草薙领着他来和S4国的使者见个面，周防瞥到宗像礼司直接走了过去，宗像眼看着对方走近一时有些不敢认，气场上感觉差了太多，而且周防尊唇边那微妙的弧度实在是太过迷人了。  
“喂，我们去外面。”周防抓起他的手拉着他到阳台那里，外面早就准备好了桌椅，周防尊看他的表情轻笑起来：“怎么了？不认识我了？”  
“不，只是觉得您今晚……”宗像想着该怎么措辞。“很有魅力。”  
“哼。”周防尊刚想再说点什么，旁边传来少女们激动的声音：“公主殿下！”  
周防抬手算是打了招呼，宗像看她们应该都是贵族千金于是起身行礼：“各位小姐们晚上好。”  
“呀——！好帅啊！”  
“您就是邻国的使者吗？”  
宗像礼貌地展露出温柔的笑容：“是的，我叫礼司，今晚有幸能够一睹各位小姐的芳容。”  
“公主殿下，我们可以坐这里吗？”  
“可以。”周防拿起桌上的红酒给自己倒了一杯慢慢喝着。  
少女们觉得宗像礼司既帅气又温柔，千金少女A问他：“礼司先生是公主殿下邀请来的吗？”  
“是的，”宗像垂眸浅笑。“本来我是不在邀请者名单里的，是公主给了我参加宴会的资格。”  
周防尊翻了个白眼。  
少女B不知为何脸红了起来：“礼司先生，您觉得我们公主殿下如何？”  
这什么问题？周防公主挑了挑眉。  
“公主可是个非常富有同情心的人，能将我这位外来使臣留在身边并邀请我参加宴会都是因为他的慈悲，今天可是受了公主不少关照，我深感荣幸。”  
“呀——！”两位少女激动地手紧紧握在一起。  
周防差点把嘴里的酒液吐出来，以往看别人逢迎交际都会觉得无聊，然而宗像礼司却给他一种新鲜感，况且什么同情心什么慈悲啊？你确定你说的是周防尊不是别的什么人吗？  
“礼司先生要留在王宫多久呢？”  
宗像推了推眼镜看了眼周防尊：“使者们预计会逗留三天，为了报答公主的知遇之恩，我也要在这有限的时间里多多陪在公主身边才是。”  
“好浪漫～”  
什么知遇之恩啊？浪漫个鬼啊？周防猛地往肚子里灌了杯红酒，宗像微笑着伸手过来拿走他的高脚杯：“公主，请少喝一点，待会儿我们还有舞会呢。”  
“哼。”  
一旁的少女们倒是兴奋不已，周防尊听到大厅内传来的悠扬乐声：“怎么？你不和女人们跳吗？”  
“我是公主邀请来的，自然要充当公主的舞伴，如果公主有雅兴和哪位小姐共舞的话请便。”  
周防尊挑了挑眉朝宗像礼司伸出手，宗像意会领着他来到舞池中央，两人身材容貌出众看起来又格外般配引来舞池里人群的注目，周防一手搭在宗像肩膀上，宗像搂着他的腰，就像是心有灵犀般随着华尔兹起舞。  
正和使者愉快交谈的草薙出云听到动静看待舞池中央成为焦点的周防尊和另一个藏青发色的男子不觉心里直犯嘀咕，尊这小子什么时候和邻国使者关系这么好了？  
周防公主压低声音在宗像耳边问他：“刚才为什么在那两个女人面前撒谎？”  
“撒谎？我可是实话实说，莫非我有说错什么吗？”  
“别装了，你是贵族吧？或者是皇亲国戚，”鎏金色的眼眸变得敏锐起来。“邀请名单上没有你的名字，因为你并不想被人知道。”  
宗像礼司长长地叹了口气：“还真是瞒不过您啊，您猜得不错，我的确不想被人知道真实身份，否则我现在就无法与您在这里与您共舞了。”  
“哼。”周防勾唇轻笑。“就算你是一国之主，只要我想跳的话，没有人可以拦着我。”  
“这我倒是相信，毕竟公主殿下相当任性呢。”宗像将他揽进怀里轻声说道。“不知这位任性的公主殿下可否赏光我国呢？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“礼尚往来的意思。”  
“那得看我心情，还有你是否能取悦我。”  
“那我可要花些心思了。”  
一曲舞毕，众人纷纷为他们鼓起掌来，周防尊捋了捋头发拽着宗像礼司去外面吹风。  
宗像看了眼这座王宫的夜景问旁边正往肚子里像灌水一样灌红酒的周防尊：“公主殿下为什么不登基呢？”  
周防微愣，继而又给自己倒了一杯：“你知道了啊？你们的情报还挺快的。”  
“只是我的猜测，您备受爱戴，且是王室正统继承人，而草薙殿下是旁系，于情于理都应该是您继承王位，我之前听说周防尊是位公主也就没有多想，然而真见到您我才有了这个猜测。”  
“你觉得我适合像草薙那样和你们逢迎交谈吗？”  
宗像轻笑着摇了摇头。  
周防尊又灌了杯红酒，月色下不知道是醉了还是发丝掩映的，公主的脸颊略微有些红晕，俊朗的线条显得柔和了许多。宗像伸手想要拿走他的酒杯：“请您少喝一点吧。”  
“礼司不是你的真名吧？”周防这样问道。  
“不，这是我的真名，只是没有告诉您我的姓氏。”  
“哦？”周防尊背对着月光用那双有神的鎏金色眸子望着他，夜风吹拂起他的发丝。“你不陪我喝酒吗？”  
“好啊，不过您要节制一点。”  
“不行，喝到我尽兴为止。”  
“您啊……真是任性的公主大人呢。”  
三天的时间很快就过去了，宗像虽说时常陪在公主身侧其实也只有在周防尊没什么事做以及出席宴会的时候，更多时间宗像也有自己的事情要忙，外交的事还有国内的事，留在国内的伏见猿比古飞鹰传书请求国王早点回去，宗像无奈地回复等事情办完就动身。  
吠舞罗和Scepter 4两国的友谊算是维持下来了，动身前宗像路过养了一群鸽子的庭院，鸽子们现在已经没有最初那么害怕他了，只是没有看到周防尊，也许时间不对吧。视线扫到长椅下一抹红色，拾起来发现是周防公主的一枚流苏耳饰，小心地包进手帕里装进口袋转身去和淡岛他们会合。  
而在自己房间里的周防尊正在翻找着什么：“奇怪，我右边的流苏耳环掉哪了？”  
十束多多良帮他查点着所有的饰品：“Princess，你是不是掉在庭院里了？草薙哥不是说过非正式场合少戴的嘛，这可是周防家族的耳饰啊。”  
“我知道……”今天毕竟要送邻国使者回去，周防尊想着这应该算正式场合吧醒来就戴上了，结果少了一枚还不知道自己是丢在了哪里。  
“我让女仆去庭院找了，Princess，我先帮你梳妆吧。”  
“嗯……找到了要告诉我。”  
十束一边帮他梳头一边搭腔：“好啦，我知道了。”  
一边有耳饰一边没有还是挺怪的，周防尊想着要不把另一只也取下来算了，这时看到宗像礼司以手掩唇极力忍着笑，笑什么笑啊。  
宗像礼司趁草薙出云和淡岛世理寒暄的空档拉着周防尊到一边拿出自己找到的流苏耳饰，周防微怔：“怎么在你这里？”  
“我在庭院长椅下发现的。”  
“啧，掉在那里了么……”  
“公主殿下，您打算给我什么奖励呢？”  
周防挑眉：“啊？”  
“我帮您找到了您需要的东西不是吗？您总该给我点奖励吧。”  
“哼，你想要什么？”周防拿过耳饰重新戴好。  
“很简单，”宗像礼司推了推反光的镜片。“请公主殿下择日赏光我国。”  
“这种事我要问过草薙……”  
宗像故意装出困惑的样子：“公主殿下不是说过您想要做什么就可以做什么没有人敢拦着的么？难道事实并非如此？如果是这样的话还是请还给我吧。”  
“你……！”周防尊按捺住情绪。“这本来就是我的东西！”说完转身往回走，真是太糟糕了，耳饰竟然是被对方捡到的……  
宗像礼司露出胜券在握的表情：“那我就在Scepter 4等待公主殿下大驾光临了。”  
草薙出云看到旁边周防尊的表情略微有些不自然不禁问了一句：“尊，怎么了？”  
“没事。”  
草薙仍旧有些困惑，思春期吗？然而周防下一句“草薙，改天我想去Scepter 4看看”更是吓了他一跳，那个从来不出王宫大门的尊？突然说想去邻国？在这段时间里到底发生什么了？

fin.


End file.
